


Kahvikupit posliinilla

by Harhailija



Series: Aamuteetä kello kahdelta [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, hämmentynyttä kahviladeittailua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Harhailija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Osallistuin Finissä spurttiraapaleen toiselle kierrokselle ja valitsin fandomikseni Sherlockin, joten tännekin saapuilee sitten seitsemän raapaletta viikossa. Mutta joo, ensimmäisenä halusin ottaa parituksen, josta en ole kirjoittanut varsinaisesti ollenkaan, sivunnut kyllä, joten päädyin Mollstradeen. ^^ Nauttikaa!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kahvikupit posliinilla

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuin Finissä spurttiraapaleen toiselle kierrokselle ja valitsin fandomikseni Sherlockin, joten tännekin saapuilee sitten seitsemän raapaletta viikossa. Mutta joo, ensimmäisenä halusin ottaa parituksen, josta en ole kirjoittanut varsinaisesti ollenkaan, sivunnut kyllä, joten päädyin Mollstradeen. ^^ Nauttikaa!

”Mukavaa, että suostuit tapaamiseen”, Lestraden huulilla on hymy, joka lupailee luotettavuutta ja lämpöä, kun hän tarjoaa Mollylle tuolin. Heidän istuuduttuaan Lestrade tilaa molemmille kahvit. Kuin vaivihkaa Molly huomaa hänen maustavan kahvinsa pelkällä maidolla ja muistaa Sherlockin aina kaivanneen kahta sokeripalaa. Hölmöä, mitä kaikkea mieleen tupsahtaakaan pelkästä kupillisesta.

”Ei kai Sherlock aiheuta liian suuria harmeja?” Mollylta lipsahtaa kysymys, jota ei ollut tarkoitettu lausuttavaksi ääneen, ja Lestraden olemus sähköistyy negatiivisesta yllättyneisyydestä.

”Ehei, en minä hänestä aikonut puhua. Hän on toki ollut hyväksi avuksi viime aikoina”, mies vakuuttaa hipaisten Mollyn sormenpäitä. Kosketuksen olisi pitänyt olla _Gregin_ , ei Lestraden, mutta Molly ei pääse nimestä eroon. Ei, vaikka he istuvatkin ruuhkaisessa kahvilassa hyvänpäivänjatkontoivotusten keskellä ja tilanne muistuttaa erehdyttävästi romanttisten elokuvien treffikohtauksia. 

Lestrade kohottaa kahvikuppinsa huulilleen ja ottaa liioitellun pitkän siemauksen ennen kuin laskee juomansa posliinilautaselle. Tunnelma uhkaa tiivistyä hermostuneen kireäksi, mutta onneksi jännite katkeaa Lestraden tiedustellessa, sattuiko Molly katsomaan viime illalla televisiosta The Great Gatsbyn.


End file.
